Maeve in Wonderland
by Insanely-Avid-Reader
Summary: Maeve's a descendant of Alice, and the creatures of Wonderland have been trying to find her so she can help them against the Red Queens growing forces. But can Maeve battle the demons that've been festering in her mind and save Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first story ever to put up on any fan fic website! Please enjoy reading my story, and when you're done please send in a review.**

**Oh yeah the disclaimer. I do not own Alice in wonderland in any way at all, not the books, the movies, T.V. shows or the games . . . sadly :(**

* * *

><p>On a nice spring day, close to noon, a petite girl of 17 walks down a dirt path, dappled by the sunlight through the leaves. The girl is named Maeve, and today her main goal is to get away from her family for a bit, just to have a little time by herself at her favorite spot by the river.<p>

Maeve smiles feeling the nice cool breeze against her skin, her short straight raven hair, lightly scratching her cheek. She was wearing homemade black sundress that had a white band on top and bottom of the dress with white spaghetti straps, showing off her peachy skin, and on her small feet she wore her black ballet shoes.

She looks around the forest path with her dark blue eyes, happy that the rain that had been constant for the past week had givin up for this day.

She adjusted the basket she had in the crook of her elbow, and noticed the corner of the light blue checkered sheet hanging out. She didn't mind, she would be taking it out soon enough anyway.

As she walks down the path she hears a rustling in the bushes. Used to the sound she pays no mind to it and keeps walking.

"Psst!""Pssssssst!"

Maeve stops and stares at the bush, and as she shrugs it off thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her, a white rabbit, with a monocle in one eye, pops its head out of the bush, looks left then right then stares at Maeve with a look of urgency.

"You're Maeve, correct?" asked the rabbit

Maeve is surprised, not only that the rabbit spoke to her but knew her name as well.

"Umm, yes. Maeve is my name."Maeve replied

"Good! Come, follow me!"

The rabbit goes back into the bush, leaveing Maeve to stare at the bush, wondering if she had eaten something bad, and it was affecting her thinking.

The rabbit's head pops back out of the bush with a tinge of anger in his red eyes.

"Well! What are you waiting for! An invitation from the Queens! Come on!" cried the rabbit

This time after the rabbit turned, Maeve went through the bush ready to follow him. The rabbit was waiting for her when she got through, but before she could stop he bolted away, bounding through the trees.

Maeve, using her years of Track to good use, is barely keeping up. Only just able to keep the rabbits red plaid vest in sight before it dissapers behind another tree.

Then finally Maeve breaks through the forest line and sees the rabbit dash up and over a hill. She hurridly follows him, but stops at the top, surprised to see a large beautiful lake, that almost seemed like liquid gold with the way it was reflecting the noon-day sun.

The Rabbit was staring at Maeve, his foot beating on the ground in impatience, near a large puddle that looked to be run-off from the golden lake. But as she got closer she noticed the puddle was placed higher than the lake, and beacuse of a few pebbles she could tell the flow of the water was going away from the puddle.

"Was the lake made from the puddle?" wondered Maeve

"Come on!" yelled the rabbit

The rabbit lept into the air and into the puddle, surprising Maeve. From where she was standing the puddle looked extremely shallow, but it swallowed the rabbit up like a bottomless pit.

Taking a deep breath and holding the picnic bag against her chest she jumped into the puddle, leaving no trace that she ever entered it.

Maeve expected to feel herself slowdown, as she usually did whenever she entered water. But there was no water around her just space, so instead of slowing down, she plummeted down a hole. The air she held in her lungs escaped in a scream.

"Why are you screaming?" she heard

She opened her paniced filled eyes and looked at the rabbit, who she had followed into the puddle, falling right beside her even though he jumped in before her.

"YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO ASK THAT!" she yelled at the rabbit

"No need to yell." he stated calmly

"I'LL YELL ALL I WANT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The rabbit sighed and shook his head. He then looked around at the walls seeing the openings that he was used to seeing everyday, looking for the girl that was now screaming her head off. He looked down and saw the opening he needed to get them through.

He grabbed onto one of her arms and pulled the both of them over, Maeve looked at where he was pulling them and saw an entrance with wood around it painted with blue polka-dotts on a pink surface.

As they sped past that entrance the rabbit pulled out an umbrella the same print as his coat, got closer to the wall and opened it. Almost emmediatly they stopped falling. Maeve looked around in amazement wondering, How?

That was when she felt a warm gust of air pushing her skirt up. She put her arm against her waist stopping her dress from going higher than that. She wasn't really worried that someone might see her underwear, mainly because she was wearing a pair of tight white shorts that covered her panties.

They floated back up to the polka-dotted entrance and managed to lightly land inside of it.

As soon as the rabbit let go of her arm she fell to the floor and grabbed her chest, her heart beating so fast she thought it would pop out.

"Come, come! We need to hurry!" cried the rabbit

Breathing extremely heavily, she looked at the rabbit in exasperation.

"Listen . . . I realize . . . we have to . . . get somewhere in a . . . hurry." Maeve gasped "But . . . I just need to . . . make sure . . . my heart dosn't . . . pop."

To the rabbit a few long, and arduous, minutes passed, and as soon as Maeve stood up and took a deep breath, he once again grabbed her arm and pulled her through the tunnel.

They both ran and hopped, at their full speed, side by side. The rabbit was surprised he felt no pull from her.

"You're much quicker than most people I know." said the rabbit

"Thankyou. Years of being on the Track team at my old school." said Maeve

"Track?" questioned the Rabbit

"Yeah. It's when you run around in a race, either alone or as a team." explained Maeve

"Ah."

They kept going throught the tunnel and then came out to a large glowing red cavern.

They did not stop running so Maeve just kept looking around. The cavern was extremely large, and looking up and down from the wooden platform they were on, it seemed to go on nonstop in either direction. The walls were completely covered in the red gems that were giving off and eerie red glow making everything seem as if it was bathed in blood.

They turn left onto one of the hundreds of wooden walk-ways, that Maeve could see, that went over the bottomless chasm, and ,as most people are, being a bit afraid of heights, she made sure to try and stay in the middle of the walkways.

As they ran on these walkways that went every which way, Maeve noticed these humanoid creatures that carried the glowing red gems in baskets they had strapped to their back. The humanoid creatures varied in height and width. They were tall and thin, short and round, tall and round and short and thin. They had this brown leathery looking skin all over them and, instead of fingers all Maeve could see was a mitt, the same leathery brown, covering their hands and tied to their wrists. There was also something else about these creatures - they had no face.

"Umm, why do they have no face?" - asked Maeve

"The Queens took their faces off. These creature you see are the Dorlips. They used to live underground living out their lives, as peaceful as they could make it. But when the Queens miners found the glowing gems, they also found the Dorlips. The Queens forced the Dorlips to mine the gems for them. After a while the Dorlips revolted against them. The Queens didn't like that, oh no, they didn't like it at all. So to make them obedient they tore off their faces, taking away their ability to perseve if anything is good or bad."

As Maeve was wondering if she could do anything for them, the rabbit stopped. Maeve looked where they stopped and saw a large mechanical belt going up and down, along with large metal buckets containing the gems. Bringing them up to a place far, far above their heads.

"We must wait for an empty one, or else we shall be sqewered upon the gems" said the rabbit "Ah! Here comes one."

Maeve tentatively looked over the side of the walkway, and confirmed to herself that there was indeed a metal bucket comeing up that was empty, except for a few small gems at the bottom.

"We're going to jump soon, so get ready." said the rabbit

Maeve nodded. Feeling a bit afraid she started to chew on her fingernails. Seeing this the rabbit held out his paw.

"Would you like to hold my paw?" he asked

Maeve looked at the rabbit's paw.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes" he nodded

She put her hand around his paw, noting how soft and warm it was.

"Thankyou." she said feeling relieved

Most of Maeve's life her family would laugh at her if she ever showed even an iota of fear. But the rabbit didn't laugh at her at all, he actually helped her to feel better, even a little braver.

"Thankyou." she said

"You're welcome" he said bowing his head

He looked over the ledge "Here it comes. We'll jump in, 3 . . . 2 . . . 1!"

They both jumped and succesfully made it into the basket, they basket rocked as it's living cargo settled in for the ride.

"It'll be a while until we reach the surface, so catch your breath, Miss Maeve. We still have obastacles to overcome." said the rabbit looking up

"Okay." she said sitting down

_Miss Maeve? _- She thought - _First time anyone's called me that._

Maeve looked down at the bottom of the bucket and saw the few small gems that were put into the bucket. She decided to pick one up and take a closer look.

The gem she picked up looked about half a foot long, but it was so thick she could could only wrap her hand around half of it. She could see her hand through the gem, and when she put the gem into her other hand she noticed a spark arc between her finger and the gem.

_Static electricity?_

Maeve quickly rummaged through her picnic basket and pulled out her large black kerchief. She wrapped it around the gem and placed it back into her basket, without the rabbit seeing.

"Oh, ummm, what is your name?" asked Maeve

"What?" he asked looking at her

"What's your name?"

"My name is Zayek."

"Zayek. What a cool sounding name." said Maeve with a smile

Zayek's eyes went wide and he looked away "Th-thankyou." he whispered

Maeve cocked her head, wondered if she said something wrong when he turned his head, and before she could ask if something was wrong she noticed light above them.

"I think we're getting to the surface." said Maeve

Zayek looked at her then looked up, seeing the light up ahead.

"You're right. Get ready we're going to have to run a bit more."

"'Kay."

Maeve got up and took hold of Zayek's outstrecthed paw.

"The bucket will shift quickly, so we will have to run. I promise I will get you to our destination quickly and keep you safe from any harm."

Maeve smiled and nodded her head, wondering what kind of harm he was talking about. The bucket escaped from being underground and as it went over the belt, the living occupants were shaken stumbling about trying to keep their balance. Then it suddenly stopped and started to turn. Maeve and Zayek ran to stay upright, and when the bucket stopped moving Zayek and Maeve ran out of the bucket onto a conveyer belt, that ahead of them was completely covered in the red gems from below.

Before Maeve could look around her, Zayek pulled her off of the conveyer belt and once again they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I ask you to please review my story. I hoped you liked it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of the first chapter. I am a bit sad that no one has reviewed yet. Oh well, I'll keep going even if no one does. Though it would help if I got somebodys opinion, good or bad.

* * *

><p>They quickly ran through another forest, twisting and turning their way through thorny rose bushes. The roses watched with looks of anger, of shock, and smug looks on their faces as the rabbit and human ran by. Anger and shock, because the rabbit and human weren't stopping to gaze at their amazing beauty, and smug because they were thinking - "They're just jealous, they're not as beautiful as us." "Ugh! That human looks sooo attrocious in black." "Plaid was soooooo two hours ago."<p>

Then they came out of the forest and into the ally between two buildings. Before they could get out into the street Zayek pulled Maeve behind some crates that bore a strange insignia in the shape of a heart with a rose in the middle.

Zayek put his paw in front of his mouth to signify "Be quiet!" so Maeve kept her mouth shut.

Suddenly Maeve could hear loud footsteps coming closer to them. Staying still, and breathing quietly she watched from her spot as three large card guards, all haveingdifferent numbers of red hearts on them, with scepters walk by.

As soon as the guards were far enough away they moved from their spot to a different ally-way, and then another one, and then another one, allowing Maeve to take fleeting glimpses of the different stores around them.

From what she could see, all of the shops were closed down, haveing boards over their windows with the letters D,U, and P, painted onto them. The doors had their closed signs facing out and their banners, seemingly once bright, and had billowed galliantly, were ripped and dusty, the colors drained away, moving feebly in the light breeze of the day.

_Oh how those people must have cried the day they had to leave the shop they worked so hard to keep alive all those years they were in them_ Maeve thought feeling saddness well up inside her.

Everything was going fine, until Maeve tripped on a rock that is. Her hand let go of Zayek's paw, and before he could stop himself to go back, they heard guards talking just around the corner. Maeve saw a shop and ran to it praying the door was open, while waving at Zayek, insisting he get out of sight.

Maeve got to the door and praying that her luck was with her, the door opened with the tinkling of a little bell at the top of the door. Her heart went faster when she heard the little bell hopeing the guards were talking to loudly to hear it. But as she closed the door making it tinkle again, she knew she was wrong.

"You 'ear that?" gruffed a guard

"'Ear what?" gruffed a different guard

"Sounded like the tinkling of a bell."

Maeve had to stiffle a squeak of fear from her position under the benches she had crawled under, that were under the boarded up windows. She looked up at the large partition hiding the rest of the resturant from her, and could see on the dusty blue fabric the guards shadow's moving around.

"I coulda sworn. . ."

"It was in your min', playin' tricks."

"Guess so. Let's keep movin'."

Maeve watched the shadows move away, and she let go a sigh of relief. She crawled over to the door but before she could touch the handle, she heard a sniffle comeing from the other side of the partition. Shocked, she looked back where she thought the sniffle originated from. She slowly moved past the partition into the larger part of the resturant and looked around. She saw someone was lying on one of the closer she could see the person was facing away from her. She could see extremely curly reddish hair covered in dust, that seemed if the person was standing up would go past their shoulder.

"Hello?" Maeve whispered

The person didn't move. But then the person had an emmense coughing fit. The coughs sounded like the persons throat was drier than the desert.

"Oh!" Maeve gasped, looking around trying to see if their was anything around her that would help. "Ah!"

The first thing she did was pull on the persons shoulders from behind so she could get him or her into an upright sitting position. After that she grabbed the dusty tablecloth and shook it holding her breath while she did as massive amounts of dust flew off. Putting it back she opened up her picnic basket, took out her thermos, a tuberware full of little cakes she had made, a small light green canister, her favorite tea cup, two saucers and a spoon.

Opening her thermos she smelled the wonderful aroma of her own special blend of tea. Then slowly pouring it into the tea cup on the saucer that she had place on the table, she tried to get a look at the face of the person, but could not see because their hair had fallen in front of their face. Sighing she capped her thermos,and put it back into the basket. She opened the tuperware and pulled out one of the six cakes and placed it on the other saucer.

Putting the cakes away, she placed the spoon on top of the light green canister, stood back and smiled.

She looked at the person sitting there, and desperatly wanted to know if they were a he or she.

"Umm, please forgive me, I don't wish to be rude." Maeve said in a whisper

She parted the thick hair that was in front of his face, and saw a man that had a feminine face with high cheekbones. But he had blackness under his eyes making him seem skeletal with his deathly pale skin.

Maeve furrowed her brow thinking to herself, _What's he gone through to look like this?_

She stepped back, and spoke.

"I hope you enjoy the tea I gave you, if you like it sweet there's sugar in the canister. I must be going now, my friend Zayek must be worried. Goodbye."

Maeve grabbed her basket and ran to the door, but before she turned the handle she remembered the little bell that had almost given her away.

"Please forgive me." she called back

She got on top of the bence next to the door and ripped the little bell from its spot. Jumping down she placed the little bell on the bench hearing the light tinkling muffled from the bench fabric.

Maeve opened the door slightly and peeked out, but could not see, or hear any guards. As quick as she could she ran to the ally closest to her and went behind the crates someone had placed there, and instantly she saw Zayek. He looked like he was having a conniption of sorts. She could hear mumbling and saw Zayek patting his ears down petting them at a rapid rate.

"Zayek?" whispered Maeve

Zayek's ears shot up as he turned around quickly, his eyes wide in shock.

"Miss Maeve, you're okay!" he squeaked

"Yeah, I'm so- Zayek!" Maeve cried out his name as he pitched forward.

Maeve caught him as he fell his head falling onto her flat chest.

"Z-Zayek?" Whispered Maeve as she fell to her knees holding onto him

Zayek's eyes were closed, and his breathing slowed down, from his short quick breaths, to slow deep ones.

_Did he have a fainting spell?_

"Zayek, Zayek, isn't there a place we have to go to. You were so impatient to get me there, and now you've fainted." Maeve sighed wondering how long he would be asleep, since her shaking wasn't waking him up. Maeve sighed again placing her chin on his forehead, hoping he woke up soon.

As time went by, Maeve's eyes started to get heavier and heavier, and lying on Zayek's soft, warm pelt wasn't helping. Then Maeve decided to close her eyes.

_Just for a few minutes._

Yeah, that's what they all say.

"AH!" Maeve jolted awake from a sudden pain in her hand.

"Wake up you stupid girl!" squeaked a little brown mouse, putting her tiny rapier into it's sheath at her hip.

"I-I'm awake." said Maeve licking her hand keeping the trail of blood from making a mess.

"You two should have been at the meeting hours ago!" cried the mouse

"I'm sorry Dee-Dee, it was my fault." said Zayek "I was the one that fainted"

"No, no. It's my fault. If I hadn't -" started Maeve

"I don't blame you Zayek," said Dee-Dee "It's obviously this stupid girls fault. She didn't try hard enough to wake you up!"

"But I -"

"Anyway, Cork made a disstraction at the mines, so there are no guards around. We can just run to the library now."

"Excellent! Come Miss Maeve, follow me." said Zayek

Zayek bolted out of the ally, and Maeve followed, seeing that the streets were lit up from the flames coming from the lamp posts at every corner. Maeve looked over her shoulder and could see

Dee-Dee with a look of complete concentration, trying to keep up with the quick rabbit and girl.

Maeve slowed down a little so that she was beside Dee-Dee.

"Would you like a ride?" asked Maeve kindly

"Get away you stupid girl, I can do this on my own. I don't need help from you." she said breathly

Maeve felt a pang of saddness as Dee-Dee rejected her help. It was blantantly obvious that the little mouse disliked her completely. But why did Dee-Dee not like her?

As Maeve pondered that question she saw Zayek stop ahead of them. Maeve slowed down and looked at the building she figured was the library. A look of dread came onto her face as she looked at the building. It looked like a fire had gone through it burning everything.

"We need to go inside." said Zayek

Zayek ducked and went through a large hole that was at the bottom of the burnt large doors, and Maeve followed. When she stood up and looked around at the wreckage a lumped formed in her throat. She could see the huge room, lit from the outside lamps that once held hundreds of thousands of books, either reduced to ash or structurally unsound.

_Those poor books._ Maeve thought sadly

She followed Zayek through the burnt carnage, stepping on top of the thick ash on the ground, that seemed to have been pounded down by people who walked through it before her.

Zayek stopped at the end of a hall. He bent down and grabbed a melted handle that protruded from the ash on the floor, and lifted up a trap-door to show a stairway going down into darkness.

Dee-Dee pushed a blue button near the top step, and instantly the dark passageway was lit up by scones that were placed on the wall every few feet.

She then raced down the stairs leaving Maeve and Zayek started to go down the stairs and then looked up at Zayek.

"Are you coming Zayek?" Maeve asked

Zayek shook his head."I'm sorry Miss Maeve but I must get back to my original post. I've brought you here safely, and I am happy that we've made it. Forgive me but I must go."

Maeve rushed to Zayek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thankyou for bringing me here safely, and I'm sorry for making you faint."

"It's alright." said Zayek returning her hug, feeling his face get hot.

"I'm going to miss you."

"And I you."

Maeve let go of Zayek.

"Oh and Zayek-"

"Yes?"

Maeve placed a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose, making his ears spring up, his face become as deep red as his eyes, and his top hat propelled off his head like a rocket.

Maeve watched as the top hat hit the crumpling ceiling and then saw it flutter down to land lopsided on top of Zayeks head, covering one of his ears.

She repositioned the hat, and said "I hope we meet again."

Zayek nodded, his face turning to a pink color.

Maeve turned and walked down the stairs while Zayek closed the trap door.

As Zayek slowly hopped his way through the library all he could think was, _My first kiss._

Maeve walked down the steps to the bottom. Where a set of doors were blocking her way. She took a deep breath and let it out. Taking the handle in her hand and twisting it, she opened the door and walked in to see a large table all set out with kettles, cakes, teacups, and dozens of animals and different creatures, sitting around it, all staring at her.

She looked at the head of the table and saw a large stone Gryphon sitting there. For a few seconds she thought it was a statue of some sort. That was, until he talked.

"Welcome, child of Alice."

* * *

><p>. Hope it wasn't to long. Maybe I should cut the chapters down into quarters. It might help get the chapters up a bit quicker. If you got any opinions on my stories go ahead and respond with a review.<p>

Anyway thanks for reading! 'Till next time, BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note -** This chapter involves a character, and scenes my best friend Jess thoroughly enjoyed helping me create. Love ya' Jess!

* * *

><p>Maeve was shocked when the stone gryphon spoke to her. When she heard his voice, she noticed how it was a low and gravely kind of voice. Maeve always like those gravely voices, they just seemed more comforting to her.<p>

"What?" Maeve asked.

"Welcome, child of Alice." He said again.

"Child of Alice?"

"Yes we have been looking for you."

"Why?"

"We need you to help us. We have been fighting against the Red Queens for a long time now. But no matter how hard we try we have not been making even the smallest of dents in their forces."

"Dents? Dents? If you want dents why not take a hammer and smash em'" says a large, round bald fellow wearing a red striped shirt, black shorts with red suspenders, and black shoes.

"Don't you remember Tweedledum, we already tried that." said another large, round bald fellow, also wearing a red striped shirt, black shorts with red suspenders, and black shoes.

"We did? Well why not try again?"

"'Cause we got her here now, idiot." he said pushing Tweedleedum

"But she's so small. Will she make a big enough dent if we use her?" said Tweedledee pushing back Tweedledum

"Maybe if we throw her?" Tweedledum kicked Tweedledee

"Yeah, we got a catapult, why not throw her?" Tweedledee punched Tweedledum

"But I do not wish to be thrown anywhere." said Maeve watching the two fight each other

"But it's fun!" they both cried at her as they stopped fighting

"Not for me!" Maeve cried back "I would break if I was thrown."

One of the twins reached out and pulled her arm, seeing that it was like a stick he and his brother had played with before. The stick had been broken very easily and it wouldn't go back together so they stopped playing with it.

"You would break. Your no fun." he whined

Maeve rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew that being small and skinny had their advantages, it's just most people made fun of her _because_ she was small and skinny, or didn't take her seriously because they thought she was still a kid.

As Tweedledee and Tweedledum walked back to where they once were the stone Gryphon spoke again.

"Please, come and sit." The stone gryphon said pointing to a chair that was placed to his left, at the corner of the table.

"Okay."

Maeve started to walk down the long room, seeing that most of the creature were staring at her as she kept going. The

room seemed to grow longer and longer, making Maeve walk a little faster to her destination, so she wouldn't hold these creatures up any more than she already had.

Finally she made it to the chair next to the Gryphon, and sat down, noticing the table was high above her head. The chair's legs grew longer at a quick rate, to when it stopped growing Maeve went a foot higher in the air, and then fell back onto the seat with a light thump.

Maeve looked up at the Gryphon next to her and he nodded. He looked up and gazed at the crowd.

"Now that we have Maeve by our side we will be able to set out on our ultimate plan. We have learned from Graver, that the gems that the Queens are mining can produce and conduct electricity.

And also from the reports he has stolen from the Queens, personal barracks, tell us that the other kingdoms also have these gem deposits somewhere in their kingdoms. The Queens wish to have these gems so that their scientist can work on them and figure out how to use them to their own advantage.

The other kingdoms have held out, keeping the gems under their own rule but the Red Queens are getting very close to taking over.

Graver has heard from the Red Queens scientist that he has found some type of device in the old White kingdom. A device that involves using the gems. We do not know what that device looks like, nor where it is in the old kingdom. We will

have to send a few to infiltrate the Queens Castle and find the diagrams of the device, during that we will let a group of people, journey to the Caterpillar to ask what we should do about the device."

"Who will be the ones to infiltrate the Queens Castle?" asked Dee-Dee

"It will be you, and your group. You will try and find the diagram as quickly as possible. The ones I will send to the Caterpillar will be, Maeve, Dodo, and Gilda."

"Oh, Come on!" cried a smaller golden Gryphon to the right of the Stone Gryphon "I'm sick and tired of doing these boring reconisants, I want to fight some guards! Make a dent in the forces!"

"GILDA!" yelled the Stone Gryphon "You are to be with Maeve as you go to the Caterpillar, I don't want you fighting. No arguing."

Maeve made eye contact with Gilda and smiled, but Gilda looked away with a huff.

"That is the end - " started the stone gryphon

"It seems that we have an intruder." said a deep purring voice next to Maeve

Maeve looked where the voice originated and saw a tall mangy, emaciated cat, with a hoop earing in one ear, his left eye a sickly-yellow color, and if the right one was a different color she would not know, because for the moment it was missing leaveing an empty socket, but she noticed his most prominent feature was his extremely wide grin.

"Who is the intruder Corkscrew?"

"A certain . . . Hatter."

"What?"

At that moment the door burst open and there stood an extremely tall man who seemed fit for the position of being a scarecrow. At the top he wore a black top hat with red fabric wrapped above the rim, with a few colorful pins in it, a piece of yellowed paper that had the fraction 10/6 on it, and a black tailcoat that curved into points behind his knees. Underneath the tailcoat was a lime green vest, and a burnt orange ascot. He also had pinstriped pants, that made his long legs seem even longer, and brown pleaser shoes.

He jumped onto the table not caring about the things he stepped on, and started to run down it. One of the creatures also jumped onto the table but lunged for the man, making him jumped to the side, stepping on Tweedledee and Tweedledum, making there heads dissaper into their bodies. Then jumping into the air, and making a flip he landed on the corner of the table that Maeve sat.

Taking his hat off he gave a deep bow to the girl who sat in front of him.

"Thankyou for saving me, Princess." He says with a smile

Maeve suddenly remembered "You're the man in that shop." she said smiling, happy he was okay

The Hatter's smile widened as he nodded.

Maeve opened her mouth to speak but the stone Gryphon quickly used his claw to swipe the bowing man off of the table to the ground across from Maeve.

Maeve gasped as she saw the creatures pulling the Hatter over to a guillotine, that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Maeve quickly looked at Corkscrew, who looked at the Hatter with a sad look in his eye.

Just as they put the Mad Hatter's head into the guillotine Maeve stood up, and the chair also rose, getting her taller than anyone else in the room.

"STOP!"cried the small child

Everyone did stop, but the look of hatred they all gave her made her flinch.

"What?" yelled Gilda

"He said I saved his life, correct?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"If I saved his life dosn't that mean it is mine to choose to end or continue?"

The group glanced at each other, and at the same time thinking _That's true, but she dosen't know what he did._

"You don't understand. He deserves this!" cried the stone Gryphon

"What did he do?" asked Maeve

"MMLPHM!"

Maeve looked over her shoulder where she heard the muffled sound and saw Tweedledee and Tweedledum running around like chickens when they got their hads cut off.

Then they finally bumped into each other, and at impact their heads popped back out.

"He's a traitor!" cried Tweedledum

"We had a plan that would have taken down the Red Queens!" yelled Tweedledum

"We would have been able to get rid of all the forces against us!"

"But he gave the Queens information on the plan!"

"Completely destroying any chances of use defeating the Queens!"

"So that's why he deserves it!"

"Yeah!"

Maeve understood where they were coming from. They had a good plan that was ruined by somebody. But she also knew that there were two sides to each story, and so far she only heard one.

"Let him go. _I_ control his life, not you." said Maeve defiantly

Everyone looked at her as if _she _had been the traitor, but she wasn't, she was their last hope. Slowly but surely everyone moved away from the Hatter, allowing him to remove his head from the guillotine, but while the Hatter's gaze was still on the ground, Corkscrews head floated up with the Hatter's hat on his head.

Maeve took it giving Corkscrew a knowing smile.

_He still cares, even if it's just a little, he still cares._

"Corkscrew, take them to an empty room." said the Stone Gryphon as he walked out of the room down a hallway

"Will do." replied Corkscrew

The Hatter walked over to the girl who held his hat, and when she smiled at him he couldn't help but get a warm feeling in his heart. He bowed his head to her and she placed his hat on his head pushing it down with a little tap on the top.

Then the chair slowly decreased in height, enough for her to jump off of the chair to land next to the Hatter. When she looked up she was a bit shocked at his height.

"You seemed alot shorter at the shop." she said, a little blush forming on her cheeks

The Hatter shrugged his shoulders "I always seem shorter when I sit down, as do most people" he said

Maeve sighed, and looked at Corkscrew.

"Thankyou for the distraction." she said reaching up to pat him on the head

"You're welcome." he purred out

_This girl is strange, she always seems happy with that smile of hers, and she's polite at well. I wonder if she's twisted enough to last in Wonderland _Corkscrew thought as he enjoyed her patting his head.

"I need to bring you two to a room." said Corkscrew

"Alright. Lead the way Sir Cork." Maeve said saluting

_What?_ Corkscrew wondered _Maybe she's mad enough afterall._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer - I do not own Alice in wonderland in any way at all, not the books, the movies, T.V. shows or the games . . . sadly :(<strong>

**But I do own this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- So far the shortest part of my story. We get a little insight to Maeve's past here. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Cork started walking torward the hallway the Stone Gryphon had walked down a few moment's before, and Maeve and Mad Hatter followed him.<p>

Cork was quickly walking torward their destination, and the Hatter's steps were long. Maeve was running once again to a destination she could not see, course very few people could see their destination unless they had a picture or a very good imagination.

"This will be your room." Corkscrew said stopping in front of a tall, thin, bright blue door with a handle two feet above Maeve's head.

"Thankyou." said Maeve patting Corkscrew's head "Have a good night Corkscrew."

"You as well, little champion." Corkscrew purred as he walked back to the meeting room.

_Champion?_ thought Maeve _I'm not a champion. I've done too much wrong to be one._

Maeve sighed and looked at the door, she reached for the handle, but a gloved hand wrapped around it before she could touch it. The Hatter turned the knob and opened to door, letting Maeve walk in first.

The room was large enough for two people to roam about comfortably. Though to Maeve it seemed as if she was at the bottom of a well. The walls went up higher than the Hatter, and they also sloped inward like a squared bowl of some sort. She saw a pair of hammocks against one wall, both the same size but angled that only one part of the hammocks were connected to the same pole while the other parts were attached to two seperate poles that crossed each other. Across from the hammocks was a white vanity with a large tri-fold mirror, a padded stool and she could see an unopened drawer with a golden handle. Against the last wall was a small plain table, with two bow-legged chairs, going out in four different directions.

Looking at the hammocks again, Maeve put her hand in front of her mouth to cover her yawn.

Hatter watched as Maeve did this, and as she rubbed away the tears, he took her picnic basket and placed it on top of the table. As Maeve once again yawned he picked her up, making her emmit a squeak of shock, and surprise, that made the Hatter chuckle.

He placed her in the lower hammock, making sure that the pillow was fluffed. He then took a blanket from underneath the hammock and started to tuck her in. While he did this Maeve just looked at him with wide eyes, full of wonder.

After he took off her shoes, and tucked in the blanket near her feet, he reach up to her face and tapped her nose.

"It's time for the Princess to dream." he said looking at her with grey-blue eyes

Maeve watched him place himself into the higher hammock his long legs going over the end, his feet placing themselves flat on the ground. Then he pushed his shoes off to reveal red polka-dotted socks.

He took a deep breath and sighed "Goodnight Princess."

Maeve moved onto her side and nuzzled into the pillow. "Goodnight Hatter."

Before sleep could capture her, she thought of what the Hatter did. She remembered another man, a man that she'd once adored, doing the same thing a long, long time ago. In a past that didn't exist anymore, a past that she once ached for to return, but it never did. A past that she made sure would never exist to anyone, except her, and in her deepest of dreams.

_Maeve had woken up but as most people do, she layed there hoping to go back to sleep. She had just been having a wierd but wonderful dream, and she wanted to go back to it, she needed to._

_She heard the door open and footsteps walk into her room._

Please don't make me get up, _she thought_ not yet.

_The person pulled on her thick blanket that she had wrapped around her, pulling her off of the bed headfirst onto the floor._

_"Oww." Maeve groaned_

_"You're late." said a low voice_

_Maeve turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw a tall man looming over her. Ususally she would get nervous whenever someone tall would stand near her. But since she was still in a slight sleep stupor she only felt _

_sleepy and the throbbing pain in her head from the fall._

_The man had shaggy, dirty blonde hair, that had split ends and stuck out at odd angles. His brown eyes had a look of discust, and his nose and lips were crinkled in that way as if he smelled something that was absolutely revolting._

_"What?" Maeve slurred rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

_The man grabbed her hair and slowly lifted her off the floor, and kept going to the point Maeve was on the tips _

_of her toes._

_"Listen you stupid girl," he shook her head making her cry out" You know I expect my breakfast at 5 o'clock SHARP!"_

_He cried out the last word and pulled on her hair making the pain in her head increase._

_"I'm sorry." she whimpered scratching the hand that held her hair "I'm sorry."_

_"You will go downstairs and make my breakfast, NOW!"_

_He pulled on her bringing her from her small room out to the third floor landing. Then standing by the stairs, he quickly pulled Maeve forward and when she lost balance he let go of her hair and let her fall._

_Maeve was used to falling down the stairs. It happened whenever she didn't wake up on time. She did have an alarm clock, that she made sure to turn on everynight. It's just that every now and then one of her siblings would shut it off so that she would get hurt._

_Maeve was used to falling down the stairs. But that never stopped the pain._

_She rolled onto the landing of the second floor, her new bruises slowly forming to meld with old ones of sickly colors._

_Maeve slowly got up to her feet and when she noticed the man a few steps above her, she gasped and ran away _

_from him. She went down the stairs, ran through the living room and into the kitchen, where she got out a few skillets so she could prepare his breakfast._

_"I WANT IT AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THE SHOWER SO IT BETTER BE READY BY THEN!" he yelled from the second floor "GOT IT!"_

_"YES SIR!" she cried back getting out everything that she needed for his usual large breakfast_

_She quickly turned on the oven, and started to make everything he liked. As she watched the eggs fry up in the pan she closed her eyes and sighed._

_Then for some reason she couldn't open her eyes no matter how hard she tried, she listened to the sizzling sound of frying eggs turn into a calmer sound and the thick handle of the frying pan became thinner. Then finally she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the middle of a field surrounded by trees, the leaves making the rustling sound. _

_She saw she was sitting at a table with a beautiful white and gold sheet, and covering that was a single steaming white teapot on a brass trivet, and two places set out for a couple. Maeve also noticed that the dress she was wearing matched the sheet on the table._

_"Tea for two." Maeve said happily_

_Then she noticed a shadow getting bigger and bigger. Looking up she saw a strangly familiar top hat float __down from above and cover her and the table._

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Send in your opinion in a review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it'd been a long while since I updated this one. Thankyou for being patient and reviewing my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter of Maeve in Wonderland.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything related to it.**

* * *

><p>Maeve opened her eyes as she felt something fall on her face. She saw blackness and she smelled a scent that was a mix of chocolate, a bit of lemon, and a masculine scent unique to the Hatter.<p>

She reached up and pulled the Hatter's hat off of her face. Looking around she wondered where she was, then when she looked at the top hat she was holding, the memories came flooding back.

She was in Wonderland. The Wonderlandians that were against the Red Queens had brought her here, so that she could fight against them, and their forces.

They had said she was a "Child of Alice." But that didn't make sense. Her mother's name wasn't Alice, it was Elizabeth. She'd been named after Queen Elizabeth the First.

Maeve suddenly became worried and hugged the top hat she was holding. Did they get the wrong person? Was she not the person they were looking for? If she told them she wasn't a "Child of Alice", would they think she was a spy of the Queens? Would they cut her head off with the guillotine as they almost did for Hatter?

Maeve, scared and frazzled, and knowing she wouldn't get to sleep she decided to go for a walk. Maybe she could ask someone how they knew _she_ was the "Child of Alice."

Moving slowly, as not to wake The Hatter, she got out of the hammock and placed his hat on top of the basket still on the table. Then making no noise, she tiptoed to the door, opened it and walked out, silently closing it.

Suddenly she could smell something delicious that made her mouth water and stomach grumble, making Maeve realize just how hungry she was. Sniffing the air she made her way down the hallway that she had come from with the Hatter and Corkscrew, and came to the meeting room to see nobody in there except for a disheveled brown creature sleeping with his face in a plate that seemed to have had some type of jelly or jam on it, since a sticky purple substance was leaking from underneath his head.

Behind the brown creature was an open door that steam poured out of, floating to the top of the room and somehow forming a cloud. Maeve walked over to the doorway and peeked inside, hearing the clattering of pots and pans. She could see a large Dodo bird, running around a large kitchen with 10 old-looking cast-iron wood burning stoves, stirring pots that took up each place on said stoves.

But Maeve just stared as the Dodo quickly waddled around.

_Aren't Dodo's supposed to be extinct?_ Maeve thought as she walked into the room

She walked behind the dodo and as she was about to tap the birds shoulder, it turned around. Surprised at the sudden appearance of the girl, she fell the stool she was on and landed on the ground with a large thud and loud SQWAUK!

"Oh me, oh my! Oh me, oh my!" sqwaked the supposed to be extinct Dodo bird

Maeve tried to help the bird up but it was flailing around so much she could only block the bird from hitting her. Finally she grabbed the birds small wings and pulled the bird off of the ground.

"Oh Thankyou! Oh Thankyou!" squawked the Dodo happily

"You're welcome." said Maeve rubbing her arms

"What do you want? What do you want?"

"May I have something to eat?" asked Maeve still rubbing her arms

"Oh, sure! Oh,sure!"

The Dodo got a wooden spoon, hopped onto the stool she fell off of, ladled some stew into the bowl and handed it over to Maeve, who's stomach growled loudly once again.

Then the Dodo opened a nearby drawer and produced a wooden spoon, handing it over to Maeve.

"Thank you!" said Maeve happily

Maeve stirred the stew and lifted a spoonful of the strangely colored stew. But as she was about to put the spoon in her mouth, the Dodo smacked her hand, making the spoon fall back into the bowl with a splash, getting the broth to stain Maeve's dress.

"What the heck?" cried Maeve

The Dodo quickly took the bowl from her and started rushing around the kitchen, sqwauking loudly as she grabbed various things to put on a tray she also grabbed.

After she was done she held out the tray to Maeve. Maeve, thinking it was for her, reached out and took it, eyeing the extra tidbits.

"Tha-"

"Bring to Corkscrew. Bring to Corkscrew." said the Dodo

"C-Corkscrew?"

" ." she said turning Maeve around and pushing her out of the kitchen.

Maeve just looked at the tray with disdain and turned her head to look at the Dodo's back with the same disdain.

"Corkscrew's upstairs?" she asked in an annoyed tone

" ."

Maeve turned her head and gritted her teeth. Walking down the hallway she counted down from ten to try and get rid of the evil thoughts roaming through her brain at the moment.

Using her shoulders she pushed up the trap door making sure not to drop the tray. Then walking through the grey papery ash of the decrepid library, she looked out for signs of Cork.

"Looking for me?" purred a voice above her.

She looked up and saw Cork sitting on a tall bookshelf that was still standing, his body parallel to the floor.

"Yes I am. I've brought food for you." said Maeve

Corkscrew suddenly dissappered and then reappeared next to Maeve, startling her.

"Aww, cool!"

"Hm? It's not cold."

Maeve smiled "No. 'Cool' is a different way of saying something is awesome or interesting."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well I know you're interesting."

Maeve placed the tray on the ground, and looked at Cork.

"What?" she said cocking her head to the side

"You're interesting."

"How?"

"Well," He opened on of the large covered bowls to show the steamy white substance of warm milk. " . . . it's what Hatter called you."

"Called me?"

Cork lapped up the warm milk.

"Mmh, yes."

"What does he call me?"

"You should be able to answer that. He's called you it a few times so far."

As Maeve thought, Corkscrew took a tea biscuit and dipped it into his warm milk.

"Princess?"

Corkscrew bit into the biscuit and his smile somehow got wider.

"Why, yes."

"How does Hatter calling me 'Princess' make me interesting?"

Corkscrew chuckled.

"Of course you would not know, not being from around here and all, so I will tell you how it makes you interesting."

When a someone from Wonderland is indebted to another, the one in dept must stay with them, until the dept is paid. They also must do whatever they are told to do, and call their savior, Master or Mistress."

When the one indebted gets their life saved, not only once, but twice, they belong to the savior. The savior controls everything they do and they can never leave unless the savior says they can, or the savior dies. And the one in dept must call the savior Prince . . . or Princess."

But what I find interesting is that he called you Princess before you saved him from the guillotine. What did you do before that?"

"I . . . gave him tea."

"You gave him tea." he said matter of factly "What kind?"

"My own brew."

"Your own brew of tea?" he said eyes growing wide

"Yes. I made it a little while ago, as an experiment. Tell you the truth, I nervous about other people trying it, so I usually make it for myself."

"So Hatter is the only other person to try your tea?"

"Yes and I'm curious to know how he like it."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I will, but . . . why is he calling me princess when I only gave him tea?"

"Hmm, Hatter has many strange thought and ideals. But to get him to call you princess after one meeting . . . well let me just say, that simple thing of giving him a cup of tea, can't be all that you did."

"But that is all I did!" Maeve cried

Then as Cork was going to say something, Maeve's stomach erupted into loud squelching sounds. Maeve remembered how hungry she was.

"Hungry? Well you better walk back to the kitchen and get something from Fettle"

"Fettle is the Dodo?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I will. See you later Cork."

Maeve walked away and a pair of yellow eyes stared intently at her, keeping her in sight until she closed the hatch.

"You might think that all you did was give someone a bit of tea, but you did much more than that. You saw a shadow and didn't walk over it. You saw a broken puppet and put it back together. You found a soul lost in the dark, and gave it light to find it's way.

Yes you did much more than give him tea. Much, much more."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this part of the story, I know not much happened but in the next part Maeve will go to see the Caterpillar (or will she :P). So there'll be a bit more action going on. Leave a review if you loved it or hated it. Until next time!<strong>


End file.
